


when years go by

by playitagain



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Rape, PTSD, School Reunion, Sex, Slow Burn, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Future Fic | Moordale hosts a reunion and Eric tries to skip out. The only problem is Aimee convinces him to go when she tells him that she's planned the whole thing. He decides he is just going to show up and show off to his old classmates. He doesn't expect to see him there because he didn't technically graduate with them. He also doesn't expect to wake up in his room the next morning, clothes scattered across the floor and panic (and content) coursing through his veins.





	1. The Reunion

The letter comes in the mail. Eric hasn’t gotten a letter in years because everything is online now. He doesn’t even get flyers anymore. It’s normally an empty box that he still check every other day on his way up to his apartment. He is shocked that day when he opens the mailbox and sees the letter sitting there. 

He turns it over in his hand, brows furrowing in question as he reads the address in the corner. It’s from his old school, one he graduated from ten years ago. He notices the words “reunion” across the side, near his own name in the middle of the envelope. He doesn’t even know how they got his address. He doesn’t talk to many people from those days. There are only a few that left an impression in his life and he warranted deserving of his friendship to this day. The rest were simply bullies and punks who were complete assholes. 

He hates that there is still one asshole that flashes in his own mind even after all these years. He has to shake himself out of those thoughts as he looks back at the letter. 

He doesn’t remember his old school having reunions. It wasn’t something mentioned in his years there or following. It could be something new. He doesn’t know. The only thing he knows is that there is an envelope in his hand and he rips it open when curiously gets the better of him. 

The letter inside is a classic invitation. It’s old school and Eric chuckles as he looks it over. It brights him back to days of birthday invitations as a kid, graduation invitations that still bring back good memories. He still has some of those invitation stashed away from parties that bring about a feeling of accomplishment and happiness for him. 

The invitation is addressed to him on the letter. It says the basics like time and place. It’s at one of those swanky new restaurants in town that cost more money than Eric would ever pay. He doesn’t know how they could even fund all his classmates. He gets his answer at the bottom of the page, noting that it asks for ticket money for the event. He wasn’t sure it was worth the money. It also notes that it is the first school reunion ever, saying they hope to start the tradition strong. 

Eric had been right about the school’s reunion. It looked like they were starting something new. He isn’t sure if he is going to go though. Those days bring back memories that are mostly bad. He’s worked through them all but he isn’t sure he wants to see the bullies from school. He doesn’t need to see them to validate his life. At the same time, he wants to go so they all know how successful he is. He wants them to see that he still made it after years of being torn down by those assholes. 

The thoughts rattle around his head as he pulls out his phone. He dials the most recent number, holding it up to his ear. “Hey, Otis. Did you get the invitation yet?” Otis is one of the few good things from his school days and he sees the other at least once a week and they talk more than that. He doesn’t know why he would need to go when Otis tells him he got the invitation but will probably skip it. 

\----------------------------

Eric sees Aimee on occasion. It’s normally when Otis hosts a little get together for friends and family. It’s usually a monthly occasion, but Aimee hasn’t been able to come the last few times as she’s been traveling for work. Eric is honestly shocked to see her when he walks in the door to Otis’s house that night. 

She smiles at him like they’ve talked everyday for the last few months when in reality they haven’t talked since the last party. She had never quite meshed into their little group fully, not like Meave had. She had had a taste of being popular and it showed in their group when they hang out. It wasn’t like they didn’t all try, but it was easy to drift away from her when they all went to separate universities. Eric knows Otis only invites her because of Maeve. Aimee and Maeve have continued being friends to this day and Eric is still a little confused by that friendship. They didn’t quite fit together. He had given up trying to figure their friendship out a long time ago. 

“Eric!” Eric looks around the room even though he knows Aimee called his name. He meets Otis’s eyes, trying to send the other a message, but Otis simply shrugs and continues his conversation with Maeve. Eric was ready to kill Otis. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to go through small talk with Aimee. This was supposed to be a party, enjoyable. He liked Aimee enough but it was always forced. Eric knows most of this comes from his end. He knows it’s because of his moment with Adam all those years ago. It had been awakened being around her at first and it still is somethings. No one knew about that moment with Adam, not even Otis. It was a moment Eric kept to himself, still keeps to himself. He just doesn’t want to let it slip even all these years later. Adam had apparently been chasing after Aimee, trying to get her back, when their little moment in the music room happened. Eric still doesn’t know why he finds it so weird to talk to Aimee. The therapist he saw in university said it could be because he had feelings for Adam and felt that he shouldn’t if he wanted to be friends with her (can’t date friends ex and all that shit) but Eric wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t sure if he ever had those kind of feelings for Adam. He was never allowed to find out and he hates that years later he still feels like he needs closure. 

“Aimee, how have you been?” Eric forces a smile to his lips, glancing over at Otis one last time before he meets Aimee’s eyes. She is smiling brightly and Eric tries to match it, tries to pretend that he is happy to see her after all these months. 

“I’m so great.” She answers, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him. Eric hugs her back awkwardly as she goes on. “I’ve been traveling for work.” Eric already knows this. Otis had told him as such after she missed the first get together a few months ago. “I’ve been helping plan this reunion for our class. It should be such a fun time.” Shit. That couldn’t be a good thing. “You’re going to come, right?” 

He hadn’t exactly expected this. He had talked this over with Otis. He was sure he wasn’t going to go. Otis had never mentioned Aimee was the one putting this together. That changed things. It makes his stomach twist in guilt because he had planned on skipping it, still planned on skipping it. He may not have been close with Aimee but they were still friends and he felt he had to go support his friend. This fucking changed everything. 

“I’m not sure I can go yet.” He decides to answer as the two pull away. He is trying to look Aimee in the eyes but he ends up looking at the painting on the wall. He is lying to her in this moment and he feels guilty. He knows that he can technically go, but he simply doesn’t want to go. He is already off work early that day, had taken it before the invitation had even come out for a mental health day. He doesn’t consider a school reunion a mental health day though. It seemed more like a flash of memories he had worked years to get over. It seemed more like backtracking at this point in his life. He had worked through his shit from school. He had worked through the bullying and crap he took. He had worked through his shit with Adam but he doesn’t know if everything will hold up when he walks through those doors and sees his classmates. It was totally different being there. He didn’t need that shit in his life. 

“But you have to come! It will be such a good time. We’ll have an open bar and a dance floor. The whole place is reserved for the night.” She seems so excited about this. Eric hates that. It makes him feel like he has to go. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” he settles on, forcing a smile to his lips. He suddenly realizes that he is going to go now. He suddenly realizes he needs to work on some of his self care techniques before he goes. He knows that he will be fine once he is there, but he wants to make sure he is prepared. Those years in school had been tough but they had built his confidence and composure a lot. They had helped him grow and become who he is today. He will show all those assholes how successful and confident he was. 

Aimee seems satisfied with that answer and shoots him another smile before excusing herself. She interrupts Maeve and Otis, giving both a hug as she turns her attention to Maeve. Otis takes that moment to slip away from the pair as they start to talk about Aimee’s travels and makes his way over to Eric. 

“Fuck. I think I just got roped into going to that shit reunion,” Eric tells the other, keeping his voice down so Aimee won’t hear him. He knows he hadn’t said yes outright, but it had been close enough. It didn’t matter if he didn’t want to go because Aimee was in their little friend group and he knew that he had to go to support her even if he hadn’t said yes right away. Being an adult met he had to do shit he didn’t want to sometimes and this was one of those things. 

Otis frowns, nodding his head in agreement. “Me too.” At least the two of them can suffer together. 

\--------------------------------------------

“I don't know what to wear to this stupid thing.” Eric still doesn't want to go to this reunion but he feels like he has too. He ran into Aimee after the party and she brought it up again. He had still thought he could get out of it at that point. He was thinking about faking sick. He hadn't done that in awhile. He hasn't had too.The problem is that he ran into Aimee yesterday and he didn't think he could pretend to be sick today without even a sniffle yesterday when they saw each other.

This is how he finds himself standing in front of his floor length mirror trying to look fabulous because if he was going, he was going to show all those assholes how great his life was. They are going to know how successful he is. They are going to know how amazing he is doing despite all their effects to tear him down. He was happy with himself and confident in who he was and they couldn't get to him this time.

“I don't know either,” Otis admits. “The last time they saw me I was pretending to be a sex and relationship therapist. How do you dress when the previous fake therapist is a real therapist now and was doing unethical shit in school?”

“Just dress in a snappy suit and make sure they know you're a doctor now. We can't be blamed that much for the shit we did in school. Plus, you didn't ruin anyone's life so you're good. They probably don't even remember.” He can basically hear Otis thinking on the other end of the phone. He had seemed nervous these last few days, more so than usual. This must be why. He was worried about some shit Eric had thought they worked out ages ago. This is what Otis does though. He overthought things. “Plus, I hear there is someone interesting coming.”

Eric had heard through Lily, who he still talked to on occasion, that someone unexpected was coming but Eric had no idea who that could be. There weren't many interesting people in his class except that one kid who went on to play football for some major team. Eric didn't really care but others probably would make a big deal out of someone famous coming to the reunion even if he was only invited because he was a graduate of their class not because he was a famous athlete now.

“Have you heard anything about who is supposed to be coming?” It seems to have done the trick. Otis' mind is on this now, which means he has something else to focus on.

“I haven't heard anything.” He shrugs even though Otis can’t see him, but the other knows his mannerisms so well he probably knows he is shrugging. Otis hums on the other end. “Lily didn’t get that much information. It’s probably that soccer guy.” 

“The one on Manchester United?” Otis asks like it is even a question that Eric will be able to answer. He knows the other is some hot shot athlete, but he doesn’t know much more than that. He isn’t big into sports and only finds a need to watch them when the athletes take their shirts off. “I doubt he would come anyway. Why come back to the reunion if you don’t have to?” Eric knows Otis hadn’t wanted to go, was only dragged along because of Aimee like Eric. 

“Are we showing up fashionably late to this?” Otis already knows Eric doesn’t want to go so he doesn’t have to say it again. He has already complained time and time again to the other. He just needs to get over it and start to look on the bright side. He is going to show up all his classmates and show them how great his life was going. This was his time to shine. This was his moment. He didn’t peak in school like his classmates and he was going to show them. “We will have to really strut our stuff so we stand out. I want them to know my life is fucking awesome right now.” 

Otis laughs on the other line, but doesn’t disagree. He is a good sport, just like when he danced with Eric at all their school dances when Eric lacked a date. He would do this for Eric even if he doesn’t care about this. Eric knows he is going for Aimee, but only to impress Maeve. It was like school all over again. It’s been years of will they, won’t they, but Eric had a good feeling about tonight. “Make sure you save me a dance like old times.” Eric can hear the smile in Otis’ voice and he smiles himself as he holds a shirt up in the mirror. He tosses it aside. 

“The highlight of my night,” he laughs, memories of their last school dance flashing before his eyes. It was actually one hosted by his uni and Otis had been kind enough to step in when Eric’s boyfriend hadn’t been able to attend. It had been a fun as hell night even if his boyfriend hadn’t shown up. It worked out anyway because they broke up soon after and he was happy he had the memories of his last dance with Otis and not his asshole of a boyfriend at the time. “Just make sure you don’t try and lead again. I nearly broke your toe last time.”

Otis is still laughing on the other line and Eric can see him holding his stomach, tears in his eyes. Otis had nearly fallen backwards that night because Eric had stepped on his toe. It had been hilarious once he knew Otis was okay. 

“I’ll be sure to let you lead.” The smile in his voice has Eric smiling as well. It is the first time he’s actually felt good about this dance, especially when he finally picks an outfit. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad night after all. 

\----------------------------

The music is pulsing from outside the building. He doesn’t know how the building is even standing it is vibrating so much. He is already dreading the loud music inside the building as he steps closer. He can see Otis on the other side of the parking lot. He looks nice in his black pants and button down shirt. Eric can see him tugging at the tie around his neck from here and he frowns at the other. It looks messy already.

“Stop playing with it!” he yells, startling Otis. He looks around the parking lot until he sees Eric standing by the door. The smile on his lips is a bit nervous as he hurries over to Eric, waving as he does. 

“I can’t help it. It’s too tight.” Eric simply rolls his eyes at the other, reaching out to fix and straighten the material when Otis is in front of him. He can see the way Otis is fidgeting, shifting his weight back and forth. It is like the other has reverted back to his anxious high school self. It has a frown pulling down Eric’s lips as he finishes up the tie. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Otis nods and they link arms. They stop in front of the door, watching the strobing lights from the outside for a second. Eric takes a deep breath in, the nervous hitting him now that he is actually going into this party, going to see all of his old classmates. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready.” Eric grips Otis’ arm a little tighter as they walk into the room. The music is louder than he expects and he can already feel his hearing going for the night. It takes a moment to adjust to the light but once he does he can see the DJ on the other side of the room, lights flashing behind him as they fling around the room. There are high tables scattered around the outskirts of the room and the food is along the wall to their left. The dance floor in the middle is filled with people. Eric recognizes some, but he honestly doesn’t recognize most of his classmates. The faces and names are drawing up blank. 

“Maeve is over there!” Otis yells and Eric can barely hear him. Otis is pointing Maeve out though so Eric knows what he is saying and he follows the other over to the small group. Jackson is standing to the side, beer in hand as he looks around. He looks a bit uncomfortable and Eric knows he didn’t stay in touch with anyone from school. He disappeared off the map once they graduated. He is surprised to even see him here. He looks good in his suit though and Eric can appreciate that. He liked a good suit on a man but who doesn’t. 

Aimee is standing next to him with a smile on her face. She has a wine glass in hand and she takes a long sip before she places it on the table. The pink dress she is wearing flows to the ground and shows off her strong back. She looks fierce. “It’s a hit!” She yells when they make it to the table. She looks like she has too much energy, especially for someone who worked on the event. He would think she would be worn out by now. This seems like it was hell to plan and Eric gives her credit for that.

Maeve is rocking a glass of beer, which matches the dark pantsuits she’s wearing. He hasn’t seen her dress this nice in a long time and she rocks the modern look. She looks beautiful with her hair out of her face and the red lipstick smeared across her lips. She is smiling at something Otis said and nods next to him. The two are quick to go into their own world talking about God knows what. 

Lily is the last one at the table and she is quick to wrap Eric in a hug. They haven’t seen each other in a while but talk on occasion just to catch up. She is rocking a blue dress that falls to her knees and Eric thinks she looks like the ocean as she smiles at him when she pulls away. She laughs and sways and Eric watches as a man walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. It’s the guy she always wanted for herself in school and now she has it years later and looks happy. Eric couldn’t be happier for her. 

He hadn’t noticed Otis leave but he quickly finds a drink in his hand and he shoots the other a smile. He knows him so well. The drink is gone in a few minutes as they chat and catch up over the music. It’s easier to hear now that he is used to the sound of the music. He replaces the tables drinks when they decide to go out on the dance floor. 

The music is loud and the beat sucks but he jumps up and down and moves around the floor with his friends. It has him smiling as he sips his drink and spins around. The outfit he choose flows around him and makes him feel free. He almost forgets he is at his school reunion (because he hasn’t actually talked to anyone other than his friends). 

The moment changes suddenly though. The music is blaring and the beat is finally good but the room has stopped dancing and everyone is staring at the door. Eric’s eyebrows furrow as he turns around to see what people are looking at. He is thinking that famous soccer player decided to show up to the reunion 

The thing is, it isn’t the soccer player standing in the door. It isn’t even a graduate standing in the door. This man, because he is a man now, was pulled from school a year and a half early and was never seen again by his classmates. This was the same man that stole Eric’s first kiss and his first blowjob while threatening him along the way. This is the man that caused so much turmoil in his life for years after that. The man who a counselor had to help him move past before he could have any serious relationships because he confused him so much. 

Adam fucking Groff is standing the doorway, nervous smile on his lips as he tugs at the tie around his neck. 

Adam looks more handsome than Eric remembers. The lean muscle from school has only been defined with age. There is no signs of baby fat dusting his cheeks anymore, instead it is replaced with a soft layer of fuzz that Eric just wants to run his fingers through. The eyes are still the same piercing blue that he remembers, scanning over the crowd as Adam clearly looks for someone. The pants the other is wearing hugs his ass just right and the tie around his neck only bring out the blue in his eyes.

The lull only lasts a moments as the rest of his class starts to dance again, not even bothered by his presence. Eric is still staring though, watching the other look around. “Adam! Over here!” Eric is stunned when he hears Aimee call behind him and he can see the other waving out of the corner of his eyes. 

The second he looks back at Adam their eyes lock. He has to swallow the lump in his throat as those eyes peirce into his soul. It has his breath catching and his palms sweating. The moment is broken when Jackson, drunk off his ass, runs into him on the dance floor, causing Eric’s drink to spill down the front of his beautiful top. It is a great excuse to slip away though, excuse himself from the party as he hurries over to the bar and around the outside of the crowd in order to avoid Adam. He hurries off to the bathroom down the hall as he downs the drink he just grabbed. 

He never thought he would see Adam again. He hadn’t been prepared for this. He hadn’t expected so many feelings to come rushing back. It makes him feel like shit as he enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he takes in a few deep breaths, counting backwards from ten. 

\-------------------------------------

Eric grips the sides of the sink as he takes in a deep breath. This was not what he was expecting tonight. He was just going to impress his peers and head back home and curl up in his pajamas. Adam didn’t even fucking graduate with them. Why the hell would he be here? 

Eric jumps when the door opens, pulling away from the sink in order to rub at his eyes, like it will change anything, like it will make the vision of Adam disappear. 

“Are you okay?” Eric let’s put a breath when Otis’ voice echoes in the otherwise empty bathroom. He thanks God that no one else is in here right now to see his breakdown.

“I’m just not feeling well,” he tells the other, turning to look at him. He forces a small smile to his lips and rubs his hands together in a nervous fashion. It’s been eleven and a half years and he still hasn’t told Otis about their moment in the music room, the one he still has a clear memory of. He was planning on taking that to the grave. It was probably the only thing that Otis didn’t know about him. He told the other everything. 

“You doesn’t seem right to me.” He hates the Otis knows him so well. It did not work in his favor at this current moment. “Why did you run out when Adam came in?” 

Eric was hoping he wouldn’t connect the dots but his asshole of a best friend had a doctorate in physiology with a focus in counseling and he knew everything about Eric. Well, almost everything. “Why is he even here?” He was changing the subject and he hopes the other would go with it. 

“Aimee invited him. She ran into him a few weeks ago and they caught up. She said he’s been doing well.” The last Eric heard Aimee hated Adam. They had broken up and it had been a big to do at school. Aimee hadn’t mentioned him when they saw each other a few days ago and he doesn’t appreciate that. “She invited him as her plus one so he could see the old class.” 

“Fuck,” Eric groans. This is just a crazy situation he has found himself in. 

“What the hell is up with you? I know the asshole bullied you but I’ve never seen you like this, not even when we were in school.” Otis is too intuitive for his own good. He remembers when Otis was shy and anxious and he would never have been so confrontational. He really has come into his own since they graduated. He is happy his friend has grown so much but not really in this moment. 

“It isn’t the fucking bullying! It’s the fucking blowjob! He kissed me, got me off and then left, never to be seen again!” Eric is frustrated and annoyed and he has to take in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The second he does, he notices the shock on Otis’s face. He looks at a complete lose right now. “I never told you because I still sometime can’t believe it happened.” 

“Did he…?” The shock is still there, but some of it has been replaced with concern. It takes a moment for Eric to process what the other is asking and Eric is quick to shake his head. 

“He didn’t rape me. He didn’t force himself on me. It just...happened. I felt right in the moment.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah,” Eric agrees, running his fingers through his short hair. “We can’t hide out here forever.” He is going to have to go back out. He has to go out into the room to get out of the building in general. He wasn’t going to let Adam ruin this for him though. He was having fun before he came and he can have fun now too. “I’m not going to let him ruin the night. I’m actually having fun.” 

“It’s better than I thought it would be.” Eric nods in agreement and links arms with his best friend. He knows he can do this. He can do anything with Otis’ support. 

“Lets just get his over with so we can have fun.” The two of them smile at each other and Eric can’t help but feel like a weight has been lifted on his chest. He feels better now that he’s told Otis. It boosts his confidence as they open the door and step out. He was going to have a good time no matter what. 

\---------------------------------

He doesn’t see Adam when he steps into the room again. The bar is pretty empty and he orders himself another before he heads back out to the dance floor. It is hot and loud and he is having the time of his life. The heat becomes too much thought and he notices a little patio out back, which is actually empty right now. Aimee is currently joining the DJ and Eric doesn’t really feel like listening to Aimee talk about the good old days of school and he excuses himself before he heads out of the room. 

He can hear Aimee’s voice in the background, but the breath of fresh air has any previous tension leaving his shoulders. The cool air hitting his face is quick to cool him off as he takes another sip of his new drink. The trail off to the side catches his attention and he glances back inside before he heads down the little trail. He just needed to get away from the sound of Aimee’s voice and the memories they flash from school. 

There is a small sitting area at the end of the short path. It has tables set up and Eric thinks they probably have this open for customers when the weather is nice. It looks like they have it set up for the reunion, but no one has wondered down this path yet. They’ll probably start wondering down after Aimee does her speech and they get a few more drinks in them. 

Eric picks the table furthest from the entrance and lets out a sigh. It’s nice to actually think and be able to hear his own thoughts. He had gotten over the whole club scene a while ago and finds that he can only take just so much of the loud music now. 

“Tired of the music?” The voice startles Eric and he turns to find Adam standing a few feets away. He looks the same as Eric remembers, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched. He seems a bit nervous as he rocks onto the balls of his feet. “I’m not much of a fan of loud noises myself.” 

“I just don’t choose to relive our schools day if I don’t have too. It’s one thing being around classmates when your just dancing, but not when Aimee is giving a speech about the good ol’ days.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Eric furrows his brows at the other. He’s a little confused by right now. This isn’t really where he saw his night going. “I treated you like crap and I’m sorry. It wasn’t about you. It was my own shit.” Adam clarifies. 

“It was a long time ago.” Eric had thought he had moved passed it. He had worked hard to move past it, but the apology feels like a weight lifted off his shoulders. Eric had never expected an apology. He had never expected to see Adam again. He didn’t even think he needed one at this point, but apparently he did. “But thanks. It sucked when you treated me like that.”

“I kinda sucked in school. I had a lot going on and took it out on you, which wasn’t cool.” Adam takes a tentative step forward and Eric shifts. He pushes the chair out next to him and Adam walks toward it. He looks shy and unsure of himself and it’s a new look for Eric. The last time they saw each other, he was miserable and sad, but Eric’s most vivid memories of him are the cruel teasing and the hardened look on his face, one that always hide a hint of sadness. 

“Did you come to this reunion just to apologize?” Eric jokes, because the mood has shifted and it’s a little too sad and serious for his liking right now. This was supposed to be a fun night that was filled with a lot of alcohol and a lot of forgetting. 

“I did.” Eric turns to look at him, noting how serious he looks. The way he is shifting nervously in his seat. The hands on the table are fidgeting and Eric thinks he actually just met what he said. He assumed Adam just wanted to crash the party like old times when he was trying to get Aimee back. Hell, he could still be trying to get Aimee back. Eric had no idea what has been happening in Adam’s life. It was apparently big things though. 

“What?” He wants to hear it again. The music could have damaged his hearing or something. He could have just heard it in his head because that’s what he wanted the other to say. 

“I’ve been working out some of my shit and figured this would be a good opportunity to apologize. I wasn’t going to come at first, but she mentioned you in passing. It sounds fucking stupid, but figured it would be my only opportunity.” 

“You literally came to this thing to apologize to me?” Adam nods his head, eyes downcast as he watches the table closely. Eric doesn’t know why this has his heart pounding and his stomach turning. He hates that he likes that Adam still thinks about him. “Why?”

“Because I’ve always felt like crap for treating you how I did.” 

Eric isn’t thinking. He can only repeat Adam’s words playing in his head over and over again. Adam literally only came to this party for Eric. He literally only came to this party to apologize to Eric. How the hell did that?

The thoughts have all of Eric’s common sense going out the window as he lurches forward and crashes their lips together. It’s in that moment that he realizes how much he has wanted to do that. He has been waiting year to do this again. This was the part of his life that never got closure. This was the part of his life that was always holding him back in his relationships. This was the closure that he needed with Adam. 

The other seems eager as he places a hand on the back of Eric’s head, tilting his head and opening his lips so Eric can slip his tongue inside. Adam’s other hand wraps around his waist, leaving burning trails across his skin as he presses closer to the other, arms wrapping around Adam’s neck. 

He doesn’t know how he ends up in his lap, but suddenly Adam’s hand are trailing up his shirt, leaving hot trails along Eric’s skin. There are lips against his neck and Eric sucks in a breath when Adam’s teeth graze pulse. 

“Fuck, we can’t do this out here,” Eric breaths, pulling away to look at Adam. He can see the other’s eyes are shot, lust dripping from them. Adam’s lips are pink and puffy as he watches Eric closely, eyes scanning his face. “Fuck. We need to leave.” 

“My place isn’t far.” 

Adam doesn’t have to say another word as he takes the other’s hand and pulls him back toward the party. Aimee is still chatting away so they get out of the building without trouble and Eric shoots Otis a quick text that he isn’t feeling great and he slipped out early. He feels a little bad, but he knows Otis is having a good time. He can see it in the smile Otis shoots Maeve as Eric slips out the door. It works out in his favor as he slips out the door unnoticed, Adam’s hand still in his. He can’t help but think that this feels right. 

\-----------------------------------------

The walk home is a blur. Eric can feel the alcohol sitting in his stomach, maximizing his normal bright personality and his courage. He can feel the confidence coursing through his veins as they hurry down the street. Eric finds himself smiling a lot, giggles leaving his lips. He pauses every once and a while to press open mouthed kisses to Adam’s throat. 

Adam was right when he said the walk was short. He lives just on the outskirts of downtown and Eric vaguely recognizes the bakery under his apartment. He’s surprised when they enter the front of the bakery and he furrows his brows at Adam as he holds the door open to the vacant room. 

“I know people,” he shrugs and Eric pulls him in to press their lips together in a burning kiss. Adam laughs against his lips, one arm going to wrap around Eric’s waist as the other closes the door behind them, clicking the lock shut. 

Adam is quick to walk him backwards, pressing him against the glass cases that hold delicious pastries. He pulls his lips away from Eric’s and Eric whines at the loss, only to let a moan slip from his lips when Adam presses his lips against his pulse point. “Fuck,” he breaths, leaning his body closer to Adam, trying to get more contact. He slips his fingers up Adam’s shirt, trailing along defined muscles that he suddenly has a desire to see. 

Eric tries to get the offending shirt off, but Adam stops him, fingers wrapping around his gently. “Let’s go upstairs. I don’t want anyone to see,” Adam mumbles and Eric has to take a moment to process the words, the combination of lust and alcohol starting to cloud his mind. He finally nods though and Adam takes his hand and leads him around the back and through the large kitchen.

The walk up the stairs is excruciating. He wants to tear Adam’s clothes off and press his lips to every part of the other’s body. He wants to bend over as he lets Adam take him, long and hard. He wants to spread out on the bed as Adam’s tongue roams over his body. He hates that he is so turned on right now. He hates that he wants the other so much right now.

He thinks it is the control of this moment. Adam was tentative with his touches, eyes connecting to ask permission. Eric was the one leading this and it showed in the way Eric pressed the other to the door the second they stepped into the apartment above the bakery. It showed in the way Adam’s eyes met Eric’s as Eric started to trail his lips down his body until Eric was one his knees, hooded eyes looking up at the other. 

“Are you sure?” The words are comforting and hesitant as fingers trail along Eric’s jaw. Adam’s eyes are vulnerable and open and Eric flashes to that night in the bandroom, the only other day he’s seen Adam this open. The breath catches in his throat as he sees how unsure Adam is, how nervous he is right now. “You don’t have too.”

The words cause a fire to burn in Eric’s stomach as he is quick to pull the buckle of the other’s belt from the loops. He tosses it away without a thought, pulling the zipper open. He pauses for a moment, looking back up to meet Adam’s eyes. The look in the other’s eyes has Eric tugging the other free before his wraps his lips around him. 

The rest of the night is a blur of discarded clothes and moans. It’s like fire in Eric’s viens when Adam presses him to the bed, mumbling reassurances and asking permission along the way. Eric’s heart leaps every time their eyes meet and he has to push the thoughts away as he nods to the other, telling him to keep going. 

It’s passionate, and burning, and searing, and Eric can’t help but think how right it feels when he falls asleep that night, Adam’s arm draped over his middle.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stretches as the sun filters through the window. The yawn that leaves his lips has his toes curling and his fingers straightening. The blanket has bunched at his waist and he blindly reaches for it, finally grabbing the material as he pulls it up to his shoulders and curls up on his side, hugging his pillow. 

It takes him a moment to realize that these are not his sheet. They are thinner than his, not as soft. The pillows isn’t as flat, like it hasn’t been slept on night after night. He trails his hand up only to realize the hard wood against his hand is not the soft gray material of his own headboard 

Eric shoots up, sheets pooling at his waist as he looks around the room. It lacks color unlike his own room, accented with blues and greens. The large tv against the wall goes against everything in his own being. The whole room lacks the feel of a home. There are few pictures, unlike his own home which is scattered with pictures of his family and friends over the years. There are only two pictures in this room, one of Adam and his mother, and another of a group of men dressed in uniform. They look serious in the photo and Eric can tell there are smiles they are holding back by the look in their eyes. He can tell the guys in the photo were close. 

Eric’s eyes flash back to the other photo though, looking into Adam’s eyes. It only takes a moment for Eric to realize that he is naked, clothes scattered around the room. “What the fuck did I just do?” He had fucking slept with Adam fucking Groff. 

Adam is missing from the room though. The other side of the bed is long cold and Eric takes the opportunity to run around the room and gather up his clothes. He is slipping on his underwear when he notices a pile of clean clothes on a chair in the corner, note on the top. 

The handwriting is messy across the piece of paper and Eric reaches forward to grab it. 

Eric,

I didn’t want to disturb you when I woke up. I went for a run. I might be back before you’re awake, but if I’m not I’ve left out some clothes. You looked amazing last night but I thought you might want something more comfortable. I also left out some food so feel free to help yourself. 

I know I can’t ask much but I hope I’ll be able to see you again. I understand if you never want that to happen though. If not,, I wish you the best of luck in the future. 

Adam 

XXX-XXX-XXXX

Eric reads the words again as he hears a shower turn on. Adam must be back from his run, which means Eric only has a few more minutes to leave before running into the other. The other doesn’t seem to be expecting anything from tonight, but the number across the bottom of the letter shows that he has some hope. It warms Eric enough to grab the clothes in front of him and throw them on as he runs out of the room. He needs to go back for his phone and grabs the note at the last second, a frustrated sign leaving his lips. 

He doesn’t know if he will ever give this thing a chance. He can’t make that decision right now though. He isn’t ready to face Adam, not in the other’s clothes with his makeup smudged along his eyes. The shower turning off has him running out the bedroom door and through the living room. He catches sight of the fruit on the counter and grabs a banana on his way out. He can just hear the bathroom door open as he slips out the front. 

There is a twinge of guilt as he let’s out a breath, relief flooding his system. He doesn’t know if he can face the other. He definitely can’t give him any answers right now. The night before had been sudden and unexpected and he let his emotions get the best of him, driving him to do something stupid. He let the alcohol and the allure of closure bring him to Adam’s bed, burning kisses down his chest and deep thrusts coursing desire through his veins. It had been overwhelming in all the right ways. 

“Fuck.” The words from the other side of the door startle him, bringing him back to earth. He can hear the other puttering around, mumbling to himself. The sight of Adam’s body flashes in front of his eyes and he has to shake the thoughts from his head as he pushes off the door. 

Eric hurries out of the building after that, cursing himself when he realizes Adam only lives a few streets over from him. The shops across the street are places that he frequents on the weekends and the bakery behind him is one he likes to treat himself too when he’s had a really good day (or a really bad one). Adam’s apartment is literally above his favorite little bakery and he doesn’t understand how they could never have run into each other. He does understand how Aimee ran into him before the reunion. 

He realizes he’s been staring up at the apartment when Adam comes out onto a balcony. It’s small and cozy and Eric can see himself sitting on it in the morning, drinking coffee and eating a pastry. He hates that he can see himself in Adam’s house, enjoying the other’s space. 

Their eyes meet and Eric sucks on a breath. Adam is only in a pair of pants and Eric licks his lips as he remembers those muscles from the night before. The eyes are what gets him though. The burning desire that flashes from the night before, all color gone as he licked his way down Eric’s cock. 

The intensity is different this time and Eric finds himself drawn in. There is so much raw emotion behind Adam’s eyes. It’s so different than the Adam he knew in school. He just seemed open now, like he was at peace with himself and the world. There wasn’t that same anger and sadness from school. There was hope and understanding there. 

Eric is drawn away from the other when someone bumps him. It causes the clothes in his hands to fall from his arms. He is quick to mumble an apology as he picks up his clothes. He must look like a fool standing here holding his outfit and he realizes how obvious it is that this is a walk of shame. 

With one last look at Adam, he hurries down the street, cursing himself for giving into his desire last night. 

\--------------------------

Eric doesn’t spend much time at his house. He throws the clothes in his arms onto his bedroom floor and rushes to clean up the makeup around his eyes before he is running out the door. He is half way down the street when he realizes the clothes he’s wearing belong to Adam and he really should have changed. Otis will definitely know that something is up. He doesn’t want to turn back now though. He likes how the shirt feels, how it smells like Adam. He hates that he likes the smell. He hates how much he liked last night. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles as he hurries down the street. Adam’s house is in the opposite direction so he knows he won’t be running into the other anytime soon. He was probably going to avoid the other for a while. He doesn’t know why he let last night happen. The closure had been tempting and the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions just enough. The kiss had been what did him in though. The other’s lips had been burning his skin, causing electricity to course through his veins as fingers explored his body. He shivers just thinking about the night before. It had probably been the sex of his life and he hates that is was with Adam fucking Groff. 

The door to Otis’ small house is in front of him before he knows it and he realizes that he had completely lost himself in thoughts of Adam. It was just like school, but it was actually pleasant thoughts now. It wasn’t the fear and anxiety he felt when he waited for Adam to shove him in the morning. It wasn’t the tentative conversations he tried to have with the other, fear of a rebuttal in the back of his mind every time. 

He has to shake himself out of his thoughts as he knocks frantically on the door. Otis is taking longer than usual and Eric shifts impatiently back and forth, arms wrapping around himself. The second the door opens a crack, he is pushing his way inside, eyes frantic as he turns to look at the other. “I did something stupid,” he states, realizing that he is looking at Maeve and not his best friend. The other shifts, wearing a long shirt and chewing on the corner of her nail. The two of them were friends, but they had never really reached the whole best friends who tell each other everything point. She looks a bit uncomfortable actually because they normally talk small talk, not relationships. 

It takes him a moment to even realize that she was in the wrong house. He had been so wrapped up in his own thing that he hadn’t realized that Maeve was in Otis’ house, a large t-shirt (that looked suspiciously like Otis’) hugging her small frame. She looks uncomfortable, like she had been caught in the act. “What the fuck are you doing here?” The words are blunt and demanding and Maeve rolls her eyes at the other. The nervous girl in front of him is quick to straighten up, defense mechanisms ready to barricade her from the world. 

“What the fuck do you care?” The words are quick and snappy and Eric flinches at them. She seems to notice the harshness of her words and Eric knows she is sensitive to talking about sex and relationships since school. That is why the defense mechanisms had appeared when Eric asked why she was here. She sighs a moment later, shoulders slouching like she realizes she doesn’t have to be defensive with him. They may not be best friends, but they were still close. “I got a little too drunk last night.” The pink that dusts her cheeks has Eric curious. He seems to have missed a lot when he left. The sex was definitely worth it though. 

“I can relate.” The words seem to have her straightening again, a small smile tugging up her lips. “It was a rough night.” He can see her walls coming down in seconds. He thinks she just needed to relate, not feel like she was going to be judged for having some fun. 

“So drunk you danced on stage and then proceed to drag Otis around to do the same.” Eric has to take a moment to even picture her dragging Otis around the room and he suddenly wishes he had stayed. Otis wasn’t one to loosen up often and he must have had one too many to go around a room dancing with Maeve. “Plus, I may have planted a kiss on him too. He was still nice enough to bring me home though and take care of me.” The fond smile on her lips is much more telling than her words. The will-they-won’t-they had been going on for a while now, ever since Otis had graduated from his doctoral program and the two of them had grown closer commiserating over their graduate programs. It had been just like school except Eric thinks there is actually a chance of it happening this time. 

“I kissed someone I shouldn’t have too.” Maeve’s eyes light up at his confession and he knows that she wants to know more. He doesn’t want to tell her thought, unsure how he even would. Was Adam out? Was Adam gay? Was this just another experiment that Adam needed closure on from school? It could have been anything. 

The note makes it seem like it might have been something though. The number scrawled across the bottom of the note had shown a lot of hope and Eric wasn’t sure if he could call that number.

“Who did you-” The words are cut off as Otis hurries down the stairs, panting as he skids to a stop next to Eric. 

“Sorry! I was in the shower.” Eric narrows his eyes, looking back and forth between the two of them. They can’t meet each other’s gaze, but Eric doesn’t press right now. He has other things on his mind and he needs to tell Otis about his night so he can process his own feelings. 

“Eric was just telling me that he kissed someone last night,” she says, eyes looking anywhere but Otis. Something else had definitely happened the night before, but Otis will tell Eric when he is ready. Eric had learned over the years that he couldn’t pressure the other to tell him stuff like this. It had taken Eric too long to realize that Otis was only going to fold in on himself more if he badgered him about this. 

Otis is looking at him curiously now, eyebrows furrowed in question. Eric shifts, arms crossing over his chest. It’s in that moment that Otis’ eyes trail down, looking at Adam’s outfit in curiosity. This was not an outfit Eric would wear on a regular basis. He almost never left his house looking anything but a hundred percent. This outfit was far from that. “What the hell are you wearing?” 

It’s Eric’s turn to look at the wall, cheeks heating up. He doesn’t normally do the whole wearing other people’s clothes thing. He doesn’t even borrow Otis’ clothes when he offers them after Eric crashes for a night. “They may belong to the guy I slept with.”

“Holy shit! You slept with someone.” It is Maeve that speaks this time, eyes wide as she looks at him. They both know Eric had been going through a bit of a dry spell. He hasn’t slept with anyone in a while and he hasn’t been in a relationship in probably two years. He was trying to focus on his career, but he knows it has more to do with the fact that he just can’t seem to find the right person. 

“Yes, I may have done more than kiss him.” Eric flashes to the night before, blush tugging up his cheeks as he thinks of the other hovering over him, pressing kisses to his shoulder, trailing fingers along his thigh. “And it was fucking hot,” he adds absentmindedly. 

“Who was it with?” Eric meets Otis’ eyes, noting the worry in them. He smiles at the other, heart warming at his best friend. He appreciates Otis so much, especially as they have grown together. The concern that Otis has for him is greatly appreciated, especially after Eric struggled so much a few years back. 

“I’m not sure-” Eric doesn’t know if he should say while Maeve is here. He doesn’t want to out the other. He had been planning on telling Otis, but Maeve changed the story. He thinks he can trust that she won’t ge spreading this though. He doesn’t want it getting back to Aimee without Adam’s permission. “I don’t think I should tell you. I don’t know if they’re out,” he decides on. He hates that he can’t tell the other. 

“How was it?” The questions is from Maeve, a smile on her lips. Otis shifts a bit uncomfortably and Eric know this is still a hard topic for him. He had grown a lot and Eric often spares him the details. He doesn’t plan on going into details, but he can at least talk generals. 

“Fuck,” he groans, going to rub at his face. “It was the best damn sex of my life, but I’m not sure it can work out. There is too much-” he swings his arms around, looking for the right word “-shit there.” 

“Why don’t you think it will work out?” Otis asks, cutting Maeve off. He can tell the other had been ready to ask for more details and he is thankful that Otis had beat her too it. He didn’t want to make Otis uncomfortable in any way.

“We don’t have the best history.” Eric answers and he thinks Otis gets who it is now, especially after his little confession last night. Eric has a feeling he doesn’t even need to say the other’s name for Otis to get it.

“You can’t work through it?” Eric knows Oris is pulling some questions that he would normally ask clients, but he doesn’t care right now. They are also questions a friend would ask and Eric needs to work these things out if he wants to get anywhere. 

“I do.” The words come out before he can even think about them, slipping through his concious and causing shock to course through him. “I want to try and work it out, but I’m not sure we can.”

“Is it not worth a try?” 

The words cause a frown to tug down Eric’s lips as he takes a moment to think. He doesn’t know if this whole thing will be worth it. He wants to try, but he doesn’t know if he can get past his past with Adam. He doesn’t know if he can move past the years of bullying. The night before had been closure on a few really hard years of his life that had left an open wound on his heart when Adam left unexpectedly after they had their moment. 

“I don’t know.” The words are honest as he looks at the other and it takes a moment for him to even remember Maeve is standing next to them, trying to follow their conversation. Eric knows that Otis knows who he is talking about and the other nods at his words, not pushing the subject. He always knows when to stop. 

“Let’s have some breakfast and we can talk more later.” Eric is thankful for the change in topic, a small smile spreading across his lips. 

“I could definitely use some fuel. I burned a shit ton of calories last night.” The words have Maeve bursting out in laughter and Otis blushing. Eric chuckles as he claps the other on the back, heading toward his kitchen. “Last one has to cook!” They are all laughing now as they hurry into the kitchen, Otis frowning when he realizes that he is the last one, pouting as he pulls out the pancake mix.

\------------------------------

The walk home is excruciating. He doesn’t want to think about Adam but it’s the only thing on his mind. He didn’t bring headphones to Otis’ and he forgot to ask for a pair before he left. It allows his mind to wonder without the focus of a beat, the words to song along to. It has him thinking about the night before. 

The sex had been amazing but the moment from the restaurant had stuck with Eric. It is the moment on his mind right now. It was the first time that he had seen the other this vulnerable other than the car, when he saw Adam last. He was open and honest. Eric could tell that he actually met the apology. It leaves him wanting to know more about Adam. He wants to know what drove him to apologize. 

The conversation had been short but Adam literally admitted to coming to the party solely for him. He can to the party to apologize to Eric. It had felt so good to have that moment with Adam. It had given him the closure that he had needed. There had been so much left open between them after the music room incident and that moment in class. 

The problem was that he opened it back up the second the closure had happened. Eric was the idiot who leaned forward and kissed the other. He was the idiot that fell into Adam’s lap. He was the idiot who said they should go somewhere else and then proceeded to follow Adam to his house. It was such a stupid move because it left so much open. 

The note had been so sweet though. Adam left him clothes and food, even if he had lost the banana when he was bumped by the walker. Adam had left it open for Eric to make the first move. He wanted to make sure Eric wanted all of this. This was Eric’s choice and Adam was making sure that Eric knew that. 

“Fuck. I’m going to give this a fucking shot.” The words have curios eyes looking at him and he is quick to shoot them a nervous smile and hurry down the road. 

He was going to give Adam fucking Groff a chance. If he called the other, he didn’t have to commit to anything. He could go out with him and just see how it was. He could just give the other a chance to prove himself before he really decided if he wanted to pursue this thing with Adam. This could be Adam’s second chance, because everyone deserves a second chance. Of course, Adam spent years bullying him but he could be different now, he seemed different now. He seems like he has really grown. 

The apartment is quiet when he gets inside and he makes a beeline for his clothes from the night before. They’re a mess and Eric makes a note to do laundry tomorrow. It doesn’t matter right now though as he shakes the clothes out, frown pulling down his lips. 

There is no piece of paper within the fabric no matter how much Eric tries to shake it free. He decides to check his front door to see if he put it down before running into his room but it isn’t there either. It isn’t anywhere in his house and it has a frustrated sigh leaving his lips. He knows he grabbed it before he left the other’s house and it should have been in his pile of clothes. 

Then he remembers. The guy who ran into him knocked everything out of his hands. The note must have fallen and blown away. He had been so occupied looking up at Adam that he hadn’t realized. “Fuck,” he groans as he collapses on his couch. 

This is not how he expected this to go. He was going to find the number, program it in his phone and then work up the courage to actually text Adam in the next few days. It was a plan. He didn’t know what he was going to do now. He couldn’t just got to his house and ask him out. He couldn’t ask Aimee or anyone for Adam’s number. He didn’t even know if they had his number and he didn’t want to give Adam away. He doesn’t know where Adam is in his life. He could still be struggling with his sexuality. This could be an experiment. Eric doesn’t know and he doesn’t think he is going to find out now. 

It’s been a long day though and he ends up falling asleep on the couch in front of the tv. He can deal with this all tomorrow. He’s tired now. 

\------------------------------------

Eric finds himself standing outside the bakery, eyeing the balcony over the front door. He is annoyed that he lost the number but he’s even more annoyed that he can’t stop thinking about that night. It was one hot as fuck night that he can’t get out of his head. It shouldn’t be enough for him to go running to Adam. Adam fucking Groff. The same Adam who stole his lunch money and shoved him into lockers. The same Adam who kissed him and then left the next day, never to be seen again. 

Eric just couldn’t get him off his mind though. The apology had been a surprise, even more so than the surprise of actually seeing the other. He still couldn’t get over that Adam sought him out at the party just to apology. He also can’t get over how good the sex was. It was literally mind blowing. 

“Are you going to just stare at the door?” 

The words startle Eric, causing him to jump back as he turns to face the voice. Adam is standing there, a cheeky smile on his lips holding a giant ass bag of flour in his hands. He looks rugged and handsome and Eric wants to touch his bulging biceps. He has to shake himself out of the trance those biceps have him in to pull his eyes up and look at the other’s face. 

He hadn’t seen him in the daylight before. The lights outside of the restaurant had been dull and washed him out. Adam definitely grew into himself over the years. The sharp lines of his jaw where covered in a messy beard, like he hadn’t cleaned it up today. The brown eyes were vivid and bright but held that same bit of sadness that Eric remembers. It didn’t seem to weigh on his shoulders like during school though. The other wasn’t as tense and wound as he had been in school. 

The face is beautiful but Adam’s body is to die for. Eric wants to climb him like a mountain. The arms aren’t the only muscle group Adam had toned and defined over the years. Eric can tell their are a fine set of abs under that shirt and that ass. Eric could just grab a handful of that night now. The thighs could probably hold Eric up against a wall as they fuck for hours on end. It was definitely a site to see. 

Eric has to pull his eyes away from his body again as he looks up, frowning at the smug smile on Adam’s lips. The other obviously noticed Eric was checking him out and he seemed pretty proud of himself. “I just came to grab a danish.” 

The lie is obvious and has a smirk pulling up Adam’s lips. “After you then.” The words are teasing and warm and different than the Adam that Eric knew in school. He doesn’t seem as closed off and sad. He doesn’t seem like the same miserable guy Eric remembers. He likes this side of Adam. It is fun and playful and warm. It is like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

Eric does just that, opening the door and letting Adam walk in first. He watches as the other hefs the flour over his shoulder, opening the counter and stepping behind it. “Grab him a danish,” Adam tells the cashier. She is a young girl and she shoots Adam a smile as she nods. 

“Any specific kind?” 

“Give him every flavor, on me.” The girls nods and goes about opening a box and picking out the three flavors hiding behind the glass. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Eric insists. He’s a bit confused because he doesn’t know why Adam would even be in the bakery. He doesn’t know why Adam would be holding flour and putting it out back. Why the hell was Adam wearing an apron now? “How the hell can you do that?” 

“I own the bakery.” The words shock Eric. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t run into Adam before now. He actually does come to this bakery pretty often. It’s normally for a little treat to reward himself but he comes. There was no way he would miss Adam. The second Adam walked into the reunion, Eric had recognized him. He would have recognized him here too. 

“I’ve never seen you here.” 

“I usually work in the back.” Adam shrugs, washing his hands in the sink out back. He slips on a pair of gloves and moves to organize some of the pastries, making room for more. “Is that all you wanted?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Eric doesn’t know why he doesn’t ask. Eric has never been shy about asking someone out, not since school at least. This was like a game though. The knowing look in Adam’s eyes just makes Eric want to walk out and prove him wrong, show him that he hadn’t come to see Adam. It was a lie but he didn’t need Adam to know that. 

“Okay.” There is a flicker of something in Adam’s eyes and Eric swears it is disappointment. Adam was hoping Eric had come to ask him. It’s honorable that he is leaving this up to Eric. He wants Eric to make the move because he was the one hurt the most in this relationship. Adam had made it clear in the letter that it was Eric’s choice to get this thing off the ground. Eric just had to say yes. “Come back soon.” 

Adam hides his pain well. He always has. Eric remembers the flashes of sadness he would cover up in school. Adam had acted tough in school. He had acted like a loner. Eric had seen those flashes of pain in school and those were always the moments he felt most connected to the other. Adam was always quick to snap out of it though. He was quick to cover those emotions up. 

Eric hums in answer, taking the box from the young girl without taking his eyes off Adam. He swallows the lump in his throat and tears his gaze away from him as he walks over to the door, a confident sway to his hips. 

He stops when the air hits his face though. This is not why he came here. He came to ask Adam out, to give him another chance. He didn’t come to play this game of cat and mouse. He didn’t come for games. He doesn’t do games anymore. He wasn’t a child. He was a grown ass adult and he asked for what he wanted. 

He turns around with new resolve and pulls the door open. The two employees look up to greet him but both close their mouths at the sight of the other. The girl simply smiles and excuses herself to the back. Adam takes the gloves off his hands, whipping his hands over the front of his apron. 

“Did you forget something?” He asks, leaning a hip against the counter as he crosses his arms over his chest. It just makes his biceps bulging and Eric to lose focus for a second. He snaps back to reality quickly though and meets Adam’s eyes. 

“Yeah. I forgot to ask you out.” 

The words cause Adam’s hip to slip off the counter as he loses his balance from shock. He grabs the side of the counter and searches Eric’s face, like he is trying to make sure Eric isn’t joking right now. It’s funny because Eric thought this would always be the other way around. Adam was the bully. He was the one who Eric would think could be cruel enough to play a joke like this. He never did though. 

“But I need this to go slow. I need to know that your serious about this before we really dive in.” He needed to be honest with the other if anything was going to work and this was the first step. 

“Yeah- Of course. I get it.” Adam is standing straight now, and Eric watches as he shifts back and forth nervously. He hasn’t ever seen Adam be nervous before and he thinks it is cute. It makes him feel better about this whole thing. “And yes. To the whole date thing.” 

Eric smiles at the other, opening his mouth to say something when the door opens. The moment is broken then and the two look toward the door to find an older women walk in with a smile on her face. 

“I’ll text you with the details,” Eric says and Adam nods. 

“I’ll pay. I owe you a lot of money.” 

Eric chuckles and nods his head. He wants to keep talking. He wants to get to know Adam more right now but the women is asking for a pastry and Adam needs to help her if he wants to keep his business. There is one last shared glance though before Eric pushes the door open and exits the bakery, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Adam a baker. I couldn't resist. There is much more to him than that though. The last chapter will focus on them starting off slow but things will definitely heat up by the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam starts to open up about the last ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I've been busy with work and I'm going away this weekend. I hope this chapter can make up for the little break. I was also writing this and ended up deciding to make the story 4 chapters instead of 3. It was supposed to be a beginning, middle, and end kind of thing with a chapter each, but this turned out a bit longer. It was unplanned, but I love writing this so I just went with it.

Eric is nervous. He is still processing the fact that Adam is back in his life. Adam is back in his life and Eric is going to date him. Eric sought him out to ask him on a date after he lost the other’s number. Eric wants to go out with him. He wants to get to know Adam. Adam has had almost twelve years to grow. There was so much he didn’t know about the other that he wanted too. 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Eric groans. The shirts on the bed are all terrible. The pants make his thighs looks huge. The makeup under his eyes is the wrong color. 

“Just dress like your going out for the night.” Eric rolls his eyes at Otis tossing another shirt to the side as he holds a bright blue one up to look at in the mirror. This one is better but it isn’t doing it for him. He needs to change his pants as well but he thinks he is getting close. 

“I haven’t been out in so long. I forget what your supposed to wear.” It’s only half sarcastic. He knows what to wear but he really hasn’t been out in a while. He has taken to wearing a comfortable pair of pajamas, binge watching a new show, and drinking wine. He was usually doing all of this alone. If he wasn’t alone, Otis was the only one allowed to even see him so casual. He was the only one Eric trusted with his most personal moments and curled up on the couch with nowhere to go and no one to see (besides Otis) was definitely a personal moment. “I have no pants.” 

“Wear those blue ones you like with the light shirt.” Eric furrows his brows and digs through his pile of clothes. He finds the shirt Otis is talking about and goes to his closet to find the pants. He knows exactly what outfit Otis is talking about. He wears it when he wants to feel his best without over dressing. 

“You’re really getting good at this.” Eric holds the outfit up and nods. It is the perfect colors and matches the eye makeup he already has on. “I taught you well.” Otis laughs on the other line and the two of them get into a comfortable conversation as Eric finishes getting ready. Otis does a good job of calming him down for the date.

\-----------------------------------

They decide to meet at the restaurant. Eric had to go back the day after he had asked the other for his number. He had left in a bit of a haze and didn’t realize he didn’t have the other’s number until later that night. That had literally been why he had gone to ask Adam in person to begin with. He had felt so stupid when he walked in the next day. It had been awkward and weird and Eric had been very nervous. Adam had simply chuckled and scribbled down his number on the back of a receipt. They hadn’t been able to talk further though because Eric had gone during rush hour and the place had been packed. 

It’s small and quiet at the restaurant and Eric is early. He regrets the choice when he sits himself down in the corner. It’s too quiet in the small restaurant. It’s off the grid too. He discovered it when he was on break from university and quickly became a regular. Another reason he regrets the choice. What if this doesn’t work out? What if he just tainted his favorite restaurant? What if this goes horribly and he can never show his face again? What if this was a complete mistake? 

“Hey.” The words snap Eric out of his thoughts. He looks up to see Adam standing in front of him, hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders hunched. He has not gotten a sense of style in the last eleven years. Eric swears that he is wearing the same pair of jeans he last saw Adam in. The jacket isn’t much better. It is leather though and it makes his shoulders look big in a way that has Eric nearly drooling. The t-shirt is loose and flimsy and rides up a little to show his toned abs. 

“Hi,” Eric swallows, eyes finally settling on Adam’s. He looks nervous, like he doesn’t know what to do and Eric makes a gesture to the seat across from him. “I got us water and they’ll be back to take our order.” 

Adam nods and tugs the seat out. He nearly trips when he goes to sit down and chuckles nervously. They sit in silence for a few minutes and the waiter comes over with their waters. Adam orders himself another drink and the waiter excuses himself to grab it while they look at the menu. 

“So, uh-” This is awkward and weird and Eric just needs to start this conversation for his own nerves. They’re getting the better of him. He was a confident person though. Adam didn’t change that. “How did you get the bakery?” It’s an easy topic and one that Eric has been curious about. He knows nothing about what Adam has been doing the last few years. The most he knows is the rumors about him going to military school that went around school after he left. 

Adam shifts, fingers moving to play with the utensils on the table. “I got into baking a few years ago. It was an...outlet. My therapist recommended it.” Eric furrows his brows as he watches the other. Adam won’t meet his eyes and Eric can tell that was a big moment for him. Adam wanted to do this right and he was showing Eric that by being opened and honest. 

“My therapist recommended more art. She apparently had never heard me on the french horn.” It’s a small joke and it has Adam smiling. He can see his shoulders loosening up, the tension leaving them. “Drawing though. I like that.” 

“I tried art for a while but it didn’t work out. Baking just felt…right.” This new side of Adam was something Eric couldn’t have imagined. The other was opened and honest. “I worked in the bakery for a few months before the owner decided to retire. I was already living above and bought him out.” 

There is a small smile on Adam’s lips as he talks about this and it warms Eric’s heart. The two are interrupted for a moment when the waiter comes back with Adam’s drink and the two of them order so they’ll be left alone for a while. 

“It sounds like your doing good.” 

“What do you do?” Adam asks, taking a sip of his drink. He wipes his hands on his jeans in a nervous fashion. 

“I’m a journalist. I’m working for a small company right now. I do mostly fashion and fluff pieces,” Eric shrugs. He likes his job enough but he doesn’t see himself staying there. It’s a great starter job though.

“Can I read one of your pieces?” Adam’s eyes seems to light up at the prospect and Eric can’t help the smile that forms on his lips. 

“They’re public so yeah.” He tries to sound nonchalant but he’s excited Adam wants to read more. He likes this new Adam. He likes that the other is interested. It’s so different from the Adam he knew in school. Eric wondered if he was like this with other people. He just seemed so free as compared to their time in school. It was like he wasn’t shackled anymore. 

“What have you written about?” 

The conversation flows easier then. Adam is interested and asking questions. It isn’t until the end of the date (and Eric is happy that he’ll be able to come back here) that he realizes that Adam barely talked about himself after that. The conversation had mostly revolved around Eric. They also didn’t get deep after the beginning of the conversation. Eric doesn’t mind though because he is standing outside Adam’s apartment and he knows he is going to see the other again. 

“I’ll text you the details. We can go out tomorrow,” Eric smiles. Adam nods as Eric leans forward to press his lips to Adam’s cheek. It is chaste and gentle and Adam seems shocked when he pulls away. It’s like he isn’t used to such gentle touches. It makes Eric sad. It makes him want to touch Adam as much as possible to remind him that he deserves this. Eric assumes he deserves this. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They share one last glance as Adam makes his way into the small bakery. Eric chuckles when he sees the other do a fist pump on the other side. He likes this Adam. He wants to know how Adam got here, how he got to be so opened. 

\------------------------------

“I want to call him,” Eric whines into the phone. Otis chuckles on the other side and Eric simply rolls his eyes. 

“Why can’t you call him?” Eric pouts then, knowing the other can’t see him on the other side but Otis knows him well enough to know that Eric is pouting. It’s one of the best parts of their friendships. It is also one of the worst parts since Otis seems to know everything. 

“I don’t want to,” he whines. It’s silly. He has called guys before, only a few minutes after a date has ended (and he tries not to focus on the fact that all those relationships ended shortly after) on some occasions. He didn’t want to be the one to call this time. He didn’t want to seem desperate. Plus, he wanted Adam to take that step, to show he was serious about this relationship by making the next move. “I want him to call me.” 

“Why does it matter?” Otis asks and Eric rolls his eyes. The other is starting his questioning, trying to big deep to help Eric sort out his own feelings. Eric normally goes along with the other, but he isn’t in the mood this time. He feels giddy and anxious after his date with Adam and he just knows he wants the other to make the next move. He isn’t in the mindset to analyze all of his thoughts. 

“Stop therapizing. I just want him to call first.” He knows he sounds irrational and ridiculous but there is a lot of history between them. There is doubt in the back of his mind that Adam will show up and laugh in his face while saying this is all a joke. He hates that he has to worry about this but after years of the other bullying him, he thinks his thoughts are valid. “I need to know he’s in this.” 

Otis hums on the other end and Eric sighs at this own words. This whole thing with Adam is so new. He hasn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. He hasn’t felt this way about anyone since Adam kissed him all those years ago. He wants this to work so much and he hates that. He hates that he has to be so cautious about this whole thing. He can’t afford another heartbreak. 

He’s had moments where he thought everything was fine. He thought the other person was all in. It usually ended with Eric crying at Otis’ house, eating a carton of ice cream and aching until he realized that they weren’t worth it. He had never felt anything as intense as with Adam. Maybe that is why nothing worked out for him. He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he wants this to work out. 

“Eric, you should call him. It will drive you crazy if you don’t,” Otis states. Eric can hear rustling on the other end and another voice. Maeve must be over again today. They’ve been spending an awful lot of time together recently. Eric knows Otis will open up on his own time but he was curious. He was too worried about his own love life to big much right now though. 

“What if he doesn’t answer?” 

“Then he will call you back.” Otis says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But-” Eric stops, brows furrowed when his phone starts to vibrate in his hand. He pulls it away and notices Adam’s name flashing across the screen. “Holy shit!” He cheers, putting the phone back to his ear so he can tell the other. “He’s calling me now! I’ll give you details later!”

“Good luck!” Otis calls before Eric switches over to Adam’s number, a smile on his lips. He takes in a deep breath before breathing out a hello in a much calmer manner than he feels right now. 

“Hi, uh- Eric.” Eric can hear the nervous tilt to his voice and he smiles. He likes this side of Adam. It was one he thinks was buried in school, hidden by the tough guy who didn’t want to show his feelings. He wonders if he shows this side to everyone. “I just-I was wondering if we could go out around 9 tonight? I know it’s late, but I have to get some stuff done at the bakery.” 

Eric smiles. They had talked about going out tonight again after their date last night. He wasn’t sure if Adam had just said that or if he had actually meant it. He had apparently meant it last night. “I can do 9. I just can’t stay out too late. I -um- have a big meeting in the morning.” 

“We can order in if you like, at the bakery? I can make dessert.” The suggestion seems to have a smile in Adam’s voice and Eric is happy he’s found something that he likes to do so much. 

Eric wants to jump on the offer. He wants to spend all day watch Adam in that bakery. He knows that is dangerous though. The temptation of a bed upstairs. The cozy feeling of home he always gets in the bakery, even before he knew Adam owned it. 

He sighs, resigned with his choice. He can’t jump headlong into this. He has to protect his heart. “How about we go out? I just need to make sure I’m at full energy for my meeting.”

“Oh-uh-ok.” There disappointment that laces Adam’s voice and it pulls at Eric’s heartstrings but he has to be strong. He is doing this to protect himself and that is the most important thing. 

“Next time.” The promise leaves his lips before he can stop it. The implication that they will keep seeing each other is heavy. Adam sighs in relief on the other line and Eric’s heart swells. 

“Okay. Next time then. I’ll see you tonight?”

Eric hums, smile on his lips as the two of them say their goodbyes. Adam apologizes for the short conversation but one of the timers has gone off in the bakery and he has to take care of it. Eric can only smile as they hang up. 

He can’t help the happy squeal that leaves his lips as he falls back onto his bed. He can’t wait for tonight. 

\----------------------------------

They go to some hole in the wall bar that Adam knows. It’s full of pictures of people in uniform and friendly faces. Adam says hello to so many people that Eric loses count. He never would have expected Adam to know so many people but Adam seems at ease and happy with each of them. It’s refreshing to know the other is doing so well. He had been such a loner in school and he seemed so happy now that he had people around him. 

“How do you know everyone?” Eric asks, taking the seat across from Adam. It’s a bit weird that Adam knows everyone. It makes Eric happy and anxious all at once. Adam hasn’t introduced him to anyone. He isn’t sure if he wants to be introduced. It was a lot of pressure to meet Adam’s friends. It was also a big step. 

“I served with some of them. I have group with others,” Adam shrugs, looking around the room. They’re in a seat in the corner and he swears Adam is checking the surroundings. He wonders if he had done that at on their last date and he hadn’t noticed. He could just be looking out for more people he knew.

It takes a moment for Eric to realize that Adam said he served. It was something he hadn’t realized. The picture on Adam’s wall makes so much more sense now. “Served? Did you stay in the military after you went to military school?”

Adam shifts a bit uncomfortably. Eric notices he wipes his hands across the legs of his pants when he gets nervous. It’s a cute little quirk that Eric loves. “Yeah. It was free and it got me away from my dad.” 

Eric doesn’t miss the jab at his father. He remembers headmaster Groff’s cruel and calculating eyes. Adam had spent more time in the headmaster’s office than he did in class. It was like he had come out more and more defeated every time. “Was it really that bad with your father?” Eric hadn’t realized but he should have. Adam always looked miserable when they caught eyes unexpectedly. Eric could catch a glimpse of that sadness and pain when Adam didn’t have his guard up. 

Adam shrugs again, fingers wringing together. “It was never bad enough to excuse my behavior.” Eric sucks in a deep breath as he watches the other closely. Adam has grown so much. There is so much more than that gruff lost boy from school who bullied because it was the only power he had in his life. This was years of hard work and Eric can’t help when he reaches his hand out and places it on the table, indicating for Adam to take Eric’s hand 

“But you know that,” Eric smiles at Adam, bright and warm. “You know that and it’s okay. I forgive you.” It feels like a weight has lifted off his shoulders. He hadn’t realized the apology from Adam hadn’t been the closure he needed. The forgiveness had been that closure. It was the closure that ended that chapter of their life and opened this new chapter. 

Adam reaches forward and places his hand in Eric’s. It is rough and worn, like he’s done a lot of work with his hands. He wonders how Adam got all these callous and he realizes that he will be able to find that out. He’ll be able to find out everything about Adam. “Thanks,” Adam breathes. “I know I can’t make up for it but I’d like to try.” 

Eric nods and squeezes the other’s hand as their fingers lace together. This feels right in a way that Eric hasn’t experienced before. There is something about holding Adam’s hand that has his stomach turning and his heart pounding. It is cheesy and wonderful and he likes this feeling so much. 

“I’ll hold you too that.” Eric smiles and the two takes a moment just to look at each other. It’s interrupted by a waiter but the moment isn’t lost. The two of them order food without breaking eye contact. The conversation flows easier after that. It doesn’t go as deep but they talk about work and life and the dinner goes by so quickly. Eric wants to go back to Adam’s house so badly but he hadn’t been lying when he said he had a meeting on the morning. He is sad when he has to turn in for the night, pressing a light kiss to Adam’s cheek as he heads into his own apartment. He goes to sleep with a smile on his face and a good feeling. 

\-----------------------------------

They spent their third date in the back of Adam’s bakery. The ovens are heating up and browning puff pastry while they eat pastries out back. The place is closed but it’s bright and early as they prepare for the day. Eric is a little groggy but happy. Adam had already prepared some pastries for the day by the time he showed up at this ungodly hour. Adam will be opening at his usual 5:30 today and wouldn’t be able to get away for a few days since Angela (his cashier) was going on vacation with her family for a few days. That is how Eric found himself half asleep and smiling a bit deliriously at Adam at 5 in the morning. 

“I’m sorry about it being so early,” Adam says as the timer goes off. It startles Eric but Adam simply gets up and starts to fiddle with some of the nobs on the oven before he pulls out the baking sheet. He goes about taking each pastry off and placing it on the cooling rakes. 

“Stop apologizing,” Eric insists, grabbing at another danish. He doesn’t know how Adam does it but these are the best pastries he has ever had. 

He can see himself in this kitchen, Adam’s arms around him as he helps Eric form the dough for one of the morning pastries. They’d spend the morning in the kitchen, covered in flour, laughing as they work. Eric will have to head to work but not before stealing a long flour filled kiss from Adam. 

The knock on the door pulls him from his fantasy. It’s too early for the place to open but Eric can barely see someone pacing out front of the restaurant through the little window in the kitchen door. The knock seems to surprise Adam as well, who takes a moment to place the now empty pan down and dust off his hands. 

The sudden change in Adam’s demeanor changes the whole mood in the room. It reminds him of the Adam from school. The angry and closed off boy that used to bully him. The clenched fists has Eric shifting uncomfortably as he watches Adam’s eyes darken with that angry. 

“I’ll be back,” he mumbles, barely glancing at Eric as he heads out the door. It swings closed behind him and Eric catches a better glimpse of the man outside. He looks familiar but Eric can’t place it. 

“What the hell do you want?” Adam growls and it flashes Eric back to school. Adam is standing over him, demanding lunch and any money Eric has on him. 

The voice on the other side is softer. Eric can’t hear what he says but he recognizes the voice. It’s familiar in a weird way, bringing him back to school again. 

“I’m not coming. Leave me alone.” The anger in Adam’s voice has faded slightly. He can hear the pain there, the sadness. He is pledging now and Eric’s curiosity gets the best of him. 

The door is easy to push open a bit and Eric thinks it’s quiet but apparently not quiet enough because both men turn to look at him. Eric has another flash back to school and it fades to show an older headmaster Groff, hair thinning and wrinkles wreaking havoc on his face and neck. 

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, going to head back into the kitchen. The look on Adam’s face stops him in his tracks though. This isn’t the same anger from a moment ago. This was sadness and despair. There is something in his gut that tells him to go over to Adam and he does just that. He watches as Adam’s shoulder visibly relax the closer he gets. He watches as the sadness starts to fade as he slips his hand into Adam’s. The sadness and despair and anger flashes back as Adam’s eyes shift to his father and it causes an ache in Eric’s chest. This is so unlike his own family relationships. 

“I’d like for you to leave,” Adam says. There is less anger now. The words deep with more confidence this time. The words don’t sound so desperate now. “I’d like for you not to come back.” 

Eric stands tall next to him. He doesn’t know the story. This anger and sadness has years and years of history attached to it. Eric hopes that Adam will open up to him about all of this one day. This is just the start of them and he hopes Adam shares his life with him. He hopes Adam sticks around. 

Headmaster Groff (can he even still call him that now? It’s been ten years) is looking between the two of them, confusion evident on his face. Eric swallows the lump that forms in his throat, standing tall. “Adam asked you to leave.” 

“And who are you?” He snears. Eric doesn’t remember much about headmaster Groff from school. He doesn’t care too either. The most he remembers is how cold and cruel the other was which is only reinforced by Adam’s reaction to him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“I’m Adam’s boyfriend and we’ve both asked you to leave.” It was too early for this whole thing. The confrontation was not what he had expected and the word boyfriend had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. 

Headmaster Groff seems to deflate at the words. He looks defeated and sad but it doesn’t change anything. Adam is still tense and sad. The other doesn’t rebuttal though. Instead he turns to the door and pulls it open. “You’re mother would be happy for you,” are his last words as he walks out the door. 

Eric is quick to lock it behind him, worrying he might try to come back in. Adam doesn’t move a muscle though. He is breathing heavily as he stares at the door. They lock eyes for a moment and Eric can see the inner conflict. He watches as Adam tries to compose himself, pull himself together. 

“I need to finish the baking,” he finally says, turning to head back into the kitchen. They don’t talk about it. Adam kneads the dough a little harder this time around 

\------------------------------------------

“My dad made me leave.” 

It’s two weeks later. They’ve spent a lot of time together the last two weeks. It’s a lot of time in the bakery since Adam does most of the work, but Eric doesn’t mind. Adam is a hard worker and he likes watching him so concentrated and passionate about something. It is a refreshing turn of events. 

“What?” Eric asks, wondering where this is coming from. He thinks back to that moment and knows that this is Adam opening up. This is the start of their relationship becoming deeper. They hadn’t gotten deep yet. They’ve touched the surface things. Adam knows a little about Eric’s past relationships. Eric knows Adam serviced and spent some time being an apprentice here before he bought it out. They know both went to therapy but not much about details, not much about why they went. Eric assumes it had a bit to do with being sent to war but he doesn’t want to assume and doesn’t want to ask until Adam is ready to talk about it. 

“He made me leave. It was easier not to come back. He always found somehow to make my life miserable even when I was at boarding school. He never gave up telling me how much of a failure I am. Even now he usually gets it in the conversation somehow.” 

Eric swallows the lump in his throat. He brushes his hands off, dusty from the flour on the table, and pushes himself off the stool. Adam’s shoulders are tense when Eric places a hand there, running it down Adam’s back and wrapping it around his waist. The other has grown since school and he ends up resting his cheek on the other’s back, muscles strong and tense. 

“You’re far from a failure,” Eric states. It explains so much of the Adam from school. The kid who used to shove him into lockers and take his money. Adam was angry and trying to take it out on someone. For some reason, he choose Eric at that time. “I think owning your own business is evidence of that.” 

Adam shrugs, like it isn’t a big deal to own his own business. It’s an impressive thing for anyone, but especially for someone their age. “It doesn’t matter what I do. I served in the fucking military so I didn’t have to go back home to him. The only reason I didn’t have to move back home after I was discharged was because my mom put some money aside to help with my safety deposit.” 

Eric doesn’t know much about Mrs. Groff. He remembers watching her as Adam pulled away. She had been meek and sad looking. She hadn’t looked happy with her life, but Eric had been to young to care. Plus, he had been so focused on Adam at the time. She rarely came to school events either. 

Eric shifts so he can look at Adam’s face, leaning against the counter in front of him. He takes both of Adam’s hands in his and places then on his shoulders, letting his own rest on the other’s hips. 

“I had the money but I couldn’t put the deposit down on the place from abroad. They were worried I would skip out or something. It was kind of stupid. She ended up getting the lease and paid for my first few months as a down payment so I could get settled.” 

“That was really nice of her,” Eric comments. “It seems like she really cared about you.”

Adam laughs, shaking his head. “She was trying to make up for years of putting up with my father and not defending me in front of him.” The words are bitter and jaded. It isn’t in a way that indicates he is still mad at her. It’s weird, like he is bitter about something else. Eric just doesn’t know what. “We were pretty close after that though. I actually saw my father once when I came home originally and he took every opportunity to shoot me gabs. She stood up for me that night for the first time. It was...nice.” Adam looks caught in a memory and Eric moves to rub his hands up and down Adam’s arms in a comforting manner. “We got close after that. I refused to see my father and she came over here a lot. She loved this place. She died about a year after that from cancer. I spent so much of my childhood resenting her and running away that I never realized that she was in the same position as me.” 

Eric places that bitterness there. It is because Adam didn’t get to know his mother for more that a year. He didn’t get to have more moments with her and he blames himself. “I’m sure she is proud of you and watching over you. She’s in this bakery with you everyday.” Eric doesn’t know if Adam is religious. He doesn’t know how Adam feels about heaven and guardian angels, but Eric know Adam’s mother is watching over him. It’s what he believes and has only come to believe more and more over the years. 

“She helped me through a lot too. I was having nightmares and flashbacks. She got me to go to therapy actually. I almost lost the lease on this place. I had an...episode and she came over and took care of me. She convinced me to get help after that. She said she was getting help too. She was working up the courage to leave my father. She never lived long enough to do it though.”

Eric can’t help the way his heart swells as Adam talks about his mother. It looks like Adam really came to love her as he got older and appreciate her in a way he never thought he would. This open Adam is refreshing and light. It makes Eric happier than he has ever been. They’re relationship until now had been mostly superficial but this was a step in the right direction. This was a step that made Eric want to leap forward and presses kisses to Adam’s face and take him to the bedroom upstairs and ravish him. He doesn’t though because Adam is in the middle of this story and he doesn’t want to interrupt. 

“I didn’t see my dad again until the funeral and I try to see him as little as possible. I just go back to that scared, asshole kid I was in school and I hate it. He makes me so angry and just sad. I see him and realize that he wasn’t only making my life miserable but my mum’s too. I’m not as bad as I was. I used to freak out when I saw him, but my therapist helped me work through a lot of that.” 

Eric wonders what it looked like before. Adam had been angry and scared and upset on a lever Eric hasn’t seen. He can’t imagine what he had been like before he worked through these feelings. “I was very angry,” Adam says, like he knows exactly what Eric was thinking. “I punched through the wall a few times. It was a lot of PTSD from not only the war but my father too. It took a long time for me to realize that.”

Eric is so impressed by Adam and he wants him to know that. “You’re amazing,” Eric breaths, eyes locking with Adam’s. The look is intense and passionate and Adam pulls his eyes away first, blush pulling up his cheeks. 

“It’s nothing. I think you should thank my therapist. The patience that women had was insane.” Adam is brushing it off like it’s nothing. He has accomplished so much. It isn’t just the bakery but he has worked so hard on himself to get here.

“Don’t brush this off likes it’s nothing. You’re amazing and I’m going to make sure you know how amazing you are.” 

“I know we jumped the gun when my father came by but would you-” Adam pauses, taking in a drop breath as he tried to calm his nervous. “Would you be my boyfriend? I know I have a lot to make up for still, but I want this to work. I want to be open and honest with you.” 

Eric sucks in a breath, smile tugging up his lips. That was another point from that day that they hadn’t talked about. It had been sudden and unexpected and Eric hadn’t had to courage to broach the subject after. He didn’t want Adam to brush it off or take it back.“Yes,” he breathes, smile on his lips. 

The kiss is passion and searing. Adam has him up on the counter for a better angle, tucking himself between Eric’s legs. There are hands wrapped tightly around Eric’s waist, like he is holding on for dear life, scared that Eric will turn and walk away. 

They’re out of breath when they pull apart. “Shit. I really like you,” Adam mumbles, eyes closed and clearly content. Eric can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips and he leans forward to press a quick kiss to Adam’s lips. 

“I like you so much,” Eric replies. They stay like that for a long moment, foreheads pressed together and breaths mingling. 

It seems like hours later when the door is pushed open and Angela appears with a smile on her face. They both pull away from each other, hands still locked. A blush dusts Angela’s young cheeks as a giggle leaves her lips. It shows how young she really is. 

“Oh, sorry to ruin the moment but someone is here for a delivery.” 

She is giggling on her way out and Eric notices the smile that pulls up Adam’s lips. He shakes his head, like he is remembering something happy, like she reminds him of something happy. “She is so much like my sister.”

Holy shit. Eric had no idea Adam had a sister. The shock must be evident on his face and Adam shoots him a smile. He presses one last kiss to his lips before he heads toward the door. “A story for another time.” Indeed it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and let me know what you think :)


	4. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments between Adam and Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy.

Adam is a man of many talents. The pastries he makes are amazing, but the food he makes is just as good. The other moves so freely in his kitchen. He looks so comfortable cooking but it’s in a different way than when he bakes. Baking is clearly his form of relaxation but cooking seems to create a sense of joy for him. It has him moving around the kitchen almost like it’s a dance. It’s nice to watch Adam in moments like this when he is so comfortable and open. 

“I dropped out of university my first year,” Eric blurts. It has been sitting on the tip of his tongue for days now. Adam had been so open and honest and Eric wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to open up to Adam but it was so hard. He didn’t talk much about his years in university. There had been a lot of work put into being able to talk about it, but that didn’t mean he liked too. The reactions he gets are usually negative as well so he often doesn’t share this part of his life. 

Adam simply hums in answer, pushing around the green beans in the pan and pulling it away from the flame to flip them around a bit. Eric doesn’t continue though. The words are a bit stuck in his throat. They are sitting there and he wants to let them out. He wants to tell the other about his life. He wants to let the other in on the good and the bad. 

Adam seems to notice that something is off. He takes this moment to whip his hands and turn around, moving forward to lean against the island separating the two of them. “University isn’t a big deal,” Adam shrugs. He is trying to brush it off. Eric knows he is trying to help, but it isn’t. The words don’t calm his nerves because this isn’t just about the school work but the crap he went through his first year. 

“I moved back home for a while after that. I ended up going to university locally and living at home.” This is not what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about the why. He wanted to open up to Adam. 

But it wasn’t going to happen. This wasn’t the time. The words weren’t coming out. They aren’t going to come out right now. Adam notices that. He can sense something and he places his hand on Eric’s, giving his a squeeze. “We don’t have to get into it now. This isn’t an ‘I show you mine, you show me yours’ kind of thing. I understand how hard it is to open up.” 

Eric can’t help the sign that leaves his lips. It feels nice to know Adam isn’t going to push him into this. He is going to let Eric open up on his own time. “I want to tell you but it just-I can’t. I know I’ll get there though. I want to get there. I’m just-every time I get there, the person leaves. They don’t take my stuff seriously.” 

Adam leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I’ll wait as long as you need and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Eric sighs, happy and content as the timer goes off behind them. This is new. This slow place is something he hasn’t had before. He couldn’t be more thankful for Adam’s understanding. The fact Adam is patient and kind is refreshing. 

“Thank you.” He shouldn't have to say it but he does anyway. Adam simply shoots him a smile and goes to open the oven. The chicken smells delicious and wonderful. 

\----------------------------

Eric falls backwards onto Otis’ bed with a frustrated sigh. Otis is rummaging in his closet, pulling out a few outfits and dumping them on the bed next to Eric. “I couldn’t tell him.” Eric slaps his hands on the bed, annoyed with himself and frustrated the words won’t come out. 

“Why do you think you can’t tell him?” Otis picks up a shirt and folds it nicely, putting in into the small carryon size luggage next to Eric’s head. 

He makes sure it if nice and flat, avoiding wrinkles while he travels before he moves to a new shirt. 

“I don’t exactly have the best track record with asshole guys not taking my shit seriously.” It’s easy and simple, but Eric knows that is goes deeper than that. Adam wasn’t one of those asshole guys. He used to be one, a long time ago, but he wasn’t now. “They always run away at some point.” 

“But that doesn’t mean Adam will run away.” Otis says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world. It usually means that it is obvious though and Eric agrees. He was pushing all of his past shit onto Adam, but he needed to separate this. He needed to realize that Adam wasn’t going to run away. If he ran away than the relationship wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Eric sighs again and rolls onto his side so he is facing Otis. The other is still busy packing his luggage, making sure his clothes are neat. The attention is still on Eric though as he glances at the other with a small frown. “Why do you think he will break it off?” 

The question is simple enough, but Eric doesn’t have an answer for it. He still doesn’t know Adam, not this Adam. The problem is that he knows the Adam from school. The Adam who used to shove him into lockers and take his money. The Adam who used to make his life miserable. The Adam who kissed him and then left without another word. Eric had always hoped that he would send a letter at some point. He shouldn't get his hopes up though. That was the beginning of his hopes being crushed. 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up only for them to be crushed...again.” It’s a simple answer. He has spent years getting his hopes up over guys and then getting them crushed. He thinks that Otis is the only person who hasn’t crushed his hopes, but then he thinks back to school when he broke his promise on Eric’s birthday. It was something common in his life and he could only get his hopes crushed just so much. “I don’t want to get them up so he can just leave. I’ve made that mistake before.”

Otis hums next to him, putting a few miscellaneous bags into the luggage before pulling the top over and zipping it up. “Why do you think he is going to crush your hopes?” The questions are so straight forward. Otis doesn’t beat around the bush and Eric thinks this is probably what he is like with clients. He used to be so much more nervous and anxious. There was always a hesitation when he was talking about relationships, but now he was so confident in his abilities. Otis always knows what questions to ask so Eric can work through his emotions. Eric thinks it is because that is what Otis does, but he also thinks Otis just knows him and knows how he has to talk through all of this. 

“Because they all do. Adam always did when we were in school.” Eric had always had hope for him. There had always been this feeling in his gut that told him that Adam was going to be okay one day. He was going to be able to express himself without shoving people. He was going to be able to accept who he was without making it a statement of rebellion from his father. Eric’s hopes had been crushed for most of that (and a future with Adam) when the other had left. 

The thing was that they really hadn’t been. It had just taken years for Eric’s hopes to come true. It has taken years for Eric to see him again. It had taken Eric years to see Adam controlling his emotions and finding outlets that weren’t about violence and anger. The hope had not been ill placed. It had simply taken longer than expected. 

“But what about now? I thought you said Adam changed.”

Eric shoots the other a glare and flops back down. “Fuck. I really like him.” The hopes are already up. Eric doesn’t know how this will turn out, but he has a feeling that Adam will get it. He hopes that Adam will get it.

“Your hope had always been one of your best traits.” 

—————————

Eric is sitting next to Adam on his couch. It is warm and cozy and he is curdled up to Adam’s side with a blanket over them. The other has his arm around him, head leaning against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. The movie is playing in front of them, but neither of them are paying attention. Adam is tired after working overtime without the help of Angelica. Eric is simply unable to concentrate on the movie as thoughts swirl around his head. 

“This movie reminds me of my sister,” Adam whispers. The words are sudden and quiet. They startle Eric a bit as he sits up to look at the other, leaning his arm on the back of the couch. Adam has his eyes open now, glancing at Eric for his reaction. 

Eric has never heard the other talk about his sister. There had been one comment, brushed under the rug and never spoken of again. It had been a conversation for another time that Eric was never sure would happen. Eric can’t even remember a time during their school years that the other talked about a sister. He can’t remember a time the headmaster talked about a daughter. 

“Why is that?” Eric settles on. He doesn’t want to make a big deal about it. He doesn’t want the other to stop talking, stop opening up about this time of his life. He still doesn’t know much about Adam’s childhood, but he figures a story about his sister would open his eyes. 

Adam pauses for a moment as he pulls his head up and shifts so that they are facing each other. He places a hand on Eric’s, which is resting on the back of the couch. The movie is completely forgotten as they look at each other. Eric can’t help but get lost in those dark eyes. “My sister was just like this. She was smart and kind and charitable.” It sounded like everything that Adam wasn’t. The Adam from their school days that is. The Adam now was kind and smart and had a beautiful heart. “She used to spend hours with me.”

Eric can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips as Adam talks about his sister. He looks so happy reminiscing about her. It clearly brings back some good memories for him. “She seems like a wonderful person.” Eric had been the oldest in his family and he remembers playing around with his younger sisters as much as he could. They had grown so close when Eric was older and completely out to his family. He remembers shopping with his sisters and showing them how to do makeup. They were all good memories. 

“She was a wonderful person.” The use of the past tense has Eric furrowing his brows as he tilts his head. There are only two reasons that Adam would be using past tense. She was either not part of his life anymore, as in they had a falling out, or the other had passed away at some point. He was hoping it wasn’t the second one. “She passed away when I was eight.” 

Eric can’t help the frown that pulls down his lips as he watches the other. It is clear that it still causes him pain. There is a sadness in Adam’s eyes that Eric doesn’t think will ever go away. He doesn’t know how it could when you lose someone who is so important to you. “I’m so sorry, Adam.” 

“She was hit by a car. It crushed my family and it was never the same after that. My dad was never the same after that.” Eric reaches forward, placing his other hand on Adam’s cheek. He rubs his thumb across the other’s sharp cheek bone, brushing away a few stray tears that have slide down Adam’s cheek without his permission. “We used to play hide and seek all the time. She always found me, but would make a big show of looking in crazy places just so I would laugh. She actually covered for me once when I feel out of a tree and broke my arm. I wasn’t supposed to be climbing it so she said I tripped so my parents wouldn’t find out. She was everything….and I was nothing compared to her. She got amazing marks. She was going to Oxford and one the rowing team. She was part of a million clubs. She was going places.”

Adam takes in a deep breath and Eric shifts closer and moves to pull the other closer to him, wrapping him in a hug. “My dad never thought I could amount to be anything after she died. She was perfect and I wasn’t. He made sure I never was. I stopped trying to impress him after a while because I knew it would never work.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Eric whispers, holding the other tight. The tears that are streaming down his cheeks are heavier now. They reflect so much sadness and pain from both his sister and his father. Eric wonders how many people he has told about this. He doubts many. “She sounds amazing.” 

“I miss her so much. She would have been able to fix everything.” 

“It’s ok,” Eric whispers. “It will be ok.” 

They stay like that for a long time. Adam falls asleep in Eric’s arms, tears dried on his cheeks and arms wrapped tightly around Eric’s waist. He looks so peaceful and content on the couch, curled up right next to Eric. Eric can’t help but brush a few hairs aside. This whole story has given him so much about Adam. It seems crazy how such a small story can reveal so much, but it explains so much of Adam’s behavior as a teenager. It doesn’t excuse it, but it does explain it. 

“Fuck. I think I love you,” Eric whispers, moving to press a kiss on the other’s forehead as he gets himself as comfortable as possible on this couch and tries to fall asleep. 

\-------------------------------

Eric takes a deep breath when he gets home, a smile on his lips. The door is cold against his back, but it doesn’t matter. He can’t help but think about his day. It had been more than he could have asked for. It had been one of the best days of his life actually. 

Adam had taken him out of town for the day, leaving the place to Angela. He had stayed up nearly all night making enough pastries for the morning just so he could get away for a few hours with Eric. They had gone to a quaint little town just a half hour away. Adam had done some research and took him to all the local attractions and found a cute little restaurant on a lake. The food had been spectacular. The views had been amazing. The kiss at the end of the night still had Eric’s lips tingling with excitement. 

The phone startles him out of his daze and he fumbles around for a moment until his hand wraps around the device in his pocket. He doesn’t look at the name as he holds it up to his ear, a quick hello leaving his lips. 

He expects it to be Adam. The other had said he would call later and Eric knows they only separated a few minutes ago, but he can still hope. Instead he hears Otis’ voice on the other end. 

“Why do you seem out of breath?” Otis asks, skeptical. Eric simply laughs at the question. The whole day had left him out of breath and wanting. Adam took his breath away in a way he never thought possible, especially since this was Adam they were talking about. 

“I think I’m in love,” Eric says. They’ve been dating only a few weeks, boyfriends for nearly three, but Eric knew. He knew that Adam was the person he was waiting for. It was fucking stupid, but it made so much sense. It all came full circle. “Fuck. It was like I knew it was Adam all along. My relationships before just seem so insignificant.”

“I assume your date went well today.” Eric chuckles and nods his head, pushing himself off the door and heading over to his couch. He sighs as he falls back on it, still dreaming about today. 

“Fuck yeah. That asshole is so romantic. I can’t believe it’s the same Adam from our school days. He is so mature now. He has really worked on himself and it shows in everything he does.” Eric thinks about Adam opening up to him about his mother. The other had made it clear he was in therapy, has made it clear since that he still sees someone biweekly. He had explained that he was constantly working on himself. He has mentioned that he still has symptoms of PTSD that come up as well. “He has grown so much.”

“Do you really think this is going to work out?” Otis asks. It hurts a little that he doesn’t have faith in the people Eric’s picks, but Eric is notorious for picking the wrong people. He thinks it had to do with Adam though. The universe had been waiting for him and Eric had always picked the wrong people because he hadn’t met the right one yet. Well, he hadn’t met this Adam yet. Eric thinks he had always known it was going to be Adam though. 

“I know we have a rough history but we’ve talked through a lot of it. I’ve forgiven him. He is making up for it constantly. I think I always knew I was waiting for him. It’s so fucking stupid but I can’t help but think I was supposed to meet him again. We were supposed to happen.” He probably sounds crazy. He knows this sounds a little crazy. Eric believed in a lot of things but destiny had always been something he wasn’t sure about. Was it destiny to have Adam kiss him and leave? Was it destiny for his university roommate to drive him out of school with his cruel words? Was it destiny to take time off from university? Was it destiny to have guy after guy dump him? It was cruel destiny if it was destiny at all. Eric doesn’t know if he believes the crap in his life was destiny, but he thinks this might be. “I think it is why I sabotaged all my relationships.”

“I wouldn’t call it sabotage...at least not all of them.” Otis was probably right. Eric had been happy with one or two of the guys and those relationships had ended mutually. The other’s Eric had never been invested in. He wouldn’t open up but would constantly want attention from them. It was a weird cycle he got himself in for a while. It started after he left his original university and took some time off before he went back. 

“I don’t know and it doesn’t really matter at this point. I think it all worked out.” Otis sighs on the other end and Eric knows what is coming. He knows the other has heard this before. Eric can’t deny that he has said similar things about other guys. The one thing he can say is that he has never actually told another guy that he loves him before. Otis is the only person who knows who he claims to have loved. Eric never told his boyfriend that he loved them, even if he had felt it at the time. Those feelings were so insignificant now though. 

“Just be careful.” Otis knows he had been hurt so many times before. The other was the one who walked him through all his heart aches. He was the one picking up the pieces that Eric left behind. It wasn’t going to be like that this time though. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I won’t.”

The problem is that there is something in his gut telling that is impossible. 

\------------------------------------------

Eric takes in a deep breath and the words leave with his exhale. “I dropped out of school because my roommate raped me.” 

They’re in the middle of the sidewalk. Adam’s hand is holding his firmly and confidently. The restaurant they’re going to for a quick lunch is only a few more steps down the road. Adam had been talking about his morning in the bakery when the words had left his lips. 

Eric doesn’t know why this was the right moment. He doesn’t know why the words decided to leave his lips now of all times. They hadn’t been talking about anything very important, just chatting about their days. It had just hit though. The comfort he felt with Adam made the words tumble from his mouth. This normal comfort he felt with Adam had solidified that he could trust this with Adam. 

“What?”

The word comes out in a short breath as Adam stops in his tracks. The person behind them nearly runs into them, but Adam reacts quickly and pulls him aside. They’re looking at each other now though and Eric can see the pity and sadness that are reflected in Adam’s eyes. It makes him want to stuff the words back into mouth and forget about this.

“I’m sorry-I just-...nevermind. Lets just go to lunch.”

The only problem is the Adam doesn’t move. The grip on his hand is firm and warm. Eric has to take in a deep breath as he walks the few steps back to stand in front of Adam again. “Never be sorry for sharing something like that.” The words are soft, firm. They have gratitude filling Eric’s heart. 

Eric lunges forward in a searing kiss. It seems to startle Adam, but he is quick to wrap his arms around the other’s waist and pull him closer. Eric only pulls away when he hears a particularly loud person making a comment about public displays of affection. 

“Fuck. I’m in love with you.” 

The words just leave his lips. This doesn’t usually happen. Eric is usually a little more compassed now. He tries not to blurt things like that without thinking. This was different though. This was Adam. 

“I-I love you too.”

Eric places another kiss on Adam’s lips, quick and soft before he pulls away. He reaches to grab the other’s hand again, smile pulling up his lips and lighting up his eyes. He can’t help the warm feeling in his heart. He hasn’t felt this good in a long time, not with anyone. The only thing that can even compare is that time in biology when Adam’s hand had touched his, so unsure and gentle. 

“I love you and you can tell me anything.” 

Eric lets a sigh leave his lips. He shoots the other a smile and gives him a little tug as they start walking again. He passes the little restaurant they were supposed to have lunch and continues toward the park. He is in the mood for a walk now, just enjoying Adam’s company. 

“It was two months into university. The guy had been an asshole the whole time, calling me terrible shit. I was already on the verge of dropping out. Apparently you have to sit down with your roommate before you can switch rooms. I had no intention of doing that. The thing is that I was going to toughen it out. I was going to finish the semester and just transfer to another school. He came home drunk though. He was so aggressive and he overpowered me. I stayed in my room for weeks. I didn’t talk to anyone. My parents still don’t know. They definitely have an idea, know something happened, but I’ve never told them. The only people who know are Otis and my therapist. I’ve told other guys about the names and the teasing, but I don’t usually tell people about the rape. They think I’m weak.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” Adam wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer as they head down the pathway. Eric can tell he means that. There is sympathy in his eyes and Eric can’t help but be thankful he doesn’t see the pitty anymore. “You’re the most confident person I know. I could never think you’re weak.” 

Eric shoots the other a soft smile and presses his lips to his cheeks. “Thank you.” He wants to ask the other not to leave. He wants to beg him not to leave like the rest. He doesn’t think he has to though. He doesn’t think Adam is going to leave. 

\---------------------------------

“No.” 

The words sting and Eric takes a step back from the other. Eric thought they had moved past this stage. They don’t fight. They haven’t fought. He doesn’t like the tone in the other’s voice. It reminds him of that Adam from school. The Adam who used to shove him into lockers and take his money. 

“What? Why won’t you come to dinner?”

“I’m not meeting your parents,” Adam snaps. He watches as Adam opens and closes his fist, taking in deep shallow breaths as he tries to calm himself. He hasn’t seen this Adam in a long time, not since his father showed up outside of the bakery. It shows him that Adam still has his moments. It shows him that there is still part of the Adam he knew from school in there. This Adam just knows how to control his anger better. 

“Why? I don’t understand. We’ve been together for months now. I want them to meet you.” Eric tries to keep his voice even. He wants to be in control of this conversation. He doesn’t want to give his hand to the other. 

“I don’t do parents.” The words are tense. Adam is grinding his teeth. He looks like he is ready to storm off, but Eric thinks he might save him the trouble. He was not going to let Adam have the last word. He wasn’t going to let Adam win this time. He wasn’t going to tell Adam how much it hurt that he didn’t want to meet Eric’s family. 

“Fine. Don’t then,” Eric snaps and he is quick to turn around and head out the door. He slams the door behind him and rushes down the stairs. He holds back the tears as he steps outside, taking in a breath of fresh air. “Fuck.” 

He hurries down the street. He just wants to get home and curl up in bed for the rest of the night. He might even break out the rest of the ice cream that’s been in his freeze for a few weeks now. He hasn’t found a need to break it out in a while, but today was different. 

The fight with Adam hurt so much more than he expected, but they had already said ‘I love you’ to each other. Eric thinks that is why it hurt so much more than he expected. The other was supposed to love him, but he didn’t want to meet his family. He didn’t want to be part of one of the most important parts of Eric’s life. 

He remembers the conversations with Otis well. He remembers the doubt that sat in his gut when he had told Otis that Adam wouldn't hurt him. There was a chance they would fight. Eric knew they wouldn’t have the perfect relationship. It was imperfect from the start, all those years ago in school. Eric didn’t think it would hurt this much that Adam refused to meet his parents. 

“Adam doesn’t want to meet my parents.” 

Eric doesn’t remember dialing the numbers. He doesn’t remember calling Otis. It was probably just a habit by now. The other was his go to when things went wrong. “Hello to you too.” 

“He was very clear about not wanting to meet my parents. I don’t get why! We have been together for months now. We’ve said I love you. My parents are curious. They want to meet him. My sister are bugging the hell out of me. Why the hell doesn’t he want to meet them?”

Otis is quiet for a moment on the other end and Eric takes a second to take another breath. “Do you want me to come over? We can talk about it...or just watch a movie and eat ice cream.” 

“Both. All three. Yes.”

Eric sighs as he pushes his front door open. This whole situation isn’t what he imagined. He didn’t think Adam would have a problem meeting his parents. He doesn’t know why the other is so tense about it. “I’ll be over soon and we can talk. Just remember that he probably has a reason and he just isn’t ready to tell you why yet.” He hated Otis sometimes. The guy was too smart for his own good. 

“It just hurts that he doesn’t want to share that part of my life with me.” 

“I know. I’ll be over in twenty minutes. Do you need anything?” Eric is so thankful for Otis. He knows just what Eric needs to make him feel better, even if his advice is annoyingly accurate. 

“More ice cream?” Otis chuckles on the other end and agrees to bring more of his favorite. Eric can’t help the small smile that pulls up his lips. The other always makes him feel better. He does grab the ice cream from his freeze though as the other hangs up. He might as well finish this cartern while he waits for the other.

\-----------------------------

Eric keeps himself busy. He tries not to think about Adam. It’s been days and it hurts not to text the other. Eric hadn’t realized how much time he had been spending with the other until he wasn’t with him. They had been together nearly every night for weeks now. It was crazy how much time you could spend with a person and never get sick of them. 

The problem was that it left Eric with a lot of downtime after work. He tries to occupy himself going for long walks in the park, but those remind him of the first time they exchanged I love yous. He tries to cook himself dinners, but all he can think about is how amazing Adam’s cooking is. He tries to catch up on TV shows, but he finds them a bit boring without the company of Adam, sitting next to him and criticizing the plot holes. 

He just misses Adam. He misses the other more than he thought possible. 

He’s just about to go out for another one of those walks that reminds him of Adam when he literally runs into Adam. The other is outside his front door, hand raised to knock. He freezes for a moment when he meets Eric’s gaze, hand falling slowly to his side. 

“I-Uh- I missed you.” Eric can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at the other’s words. Adam was so open and honest with him and it felt so amazing. It made Eric feel special. “I-um-.” Adam shifts uncomfortably on his feet and Eric steps aside, opening the door wider so Adam can come inside. 

“I missed you too,” he says as the other passes by him. They don’t usually spend much time in Eric’s apartment. He likes Adam’s place. He likes the smell of the bakery. He’s noticed Adam’s place has become more homey since the first time they spent together months ago. It has touches of Eric. It had started to feel like home. 

“I- I’m scared to meet your parents.” Eric closes the door as Adam walks over to the couch. The other doesn’t look at him as he sits himself down, rubbing his palms across his pants in a nervous manner. “People don’t like me.”

The words cause a jab in Eric’s heart. He doesn’t like how Adam is talking about himself. It sounds like something he’s heard before. It sounds like something people tell him. Eric thinks that it’s something he heard from his father countless times. Adam still doesn’t talk about him much, but he knows there is a lot of bad blood between them. It mostly involved emotional abuse from what Eric understands. 

“My parents are going to like you,” Eric reassures him, taking a seat on the couch next to him. He takes the other’s hand and holds tight, pulling it to him chest. “They’re going to love you.”

“What if they remember.” Eric looks at the other with confusion. He doesn’t know what Adam is referring to. “What if they remember how shitty I was to you in school.”

Eric reach forward to brush a bit of Adam’s hair off his forehead, frown tugging down his lips. “It doesn’t matter because I’ve forgiven you. They know I love you. They know how sorry you are. They know how much you mean to me.” 

Adam doesn’t say anything as he looks at the other. Eric can see how nervous he is. He can see how much turmoil this has been causing him. He can’t even imagine how much the other has been worrying about this since this whole thing started. 

Eric leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. “I know it will be fine. I promise.” 

Adam nods. “Can we go tomorrow?” Eric smiles and nods his head, leaning forward to press their lips together again. 

“Do you have to go back to the bakery?” Adam shakes his head in answer. “I love you.” Adam repeats the words and their lips connect again. Eric takes this moment to swing his leg over Adam’s lap, leaning back a bit to look into Adams’s eyes. He can see the questioning look and Eric smiles at him. They haven’t had sex since that first night. Adam hasn’t pushed him. He hasn’t tried to get him into bed. He knows Eric wanted to take this slow. He knew how much it meant to Eric to do this thing right. Fuck. It just makes him love the other more. It just makes the moment more meaningful as he connects their lips again. Adam pulls him closer, hands wrapping around Eric’s waist. 

They spend most of the night in a passionate tangle of limbs, smiles on their lips and love in their eyes. Eric can’t help the happiness he feels as he lies next to the other, curled into his arms. He never thought he would have this, nonetheless with someone like Adam. To think, this was all because of some stupid reunion he didn’t want to go to anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up being so much longer than I ever expected. I was planning on making it two parts originally and somehow it ended being four parts. It turned out so different than I planned. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> If anyone has any prompts that want to send me, I'll try my hand. I make no guarantees, but I'm hoping to write more this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth on the smut and ended up deciding to do like half smut. I haven't written smut in a while and wasn't confident so I wrote a little. I might write more later. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Please comment and let me know what you think. There is more coming soon.


End file.
